User blog:Snowgirl742/Jane Little's Thoughts on Things
Totally thought this was a cute idea after reading Minuette Dancer's version of it. What can I say Vintage poseur has really fun ideas ^_- Anyways it helps me as much as everyone else learn about Jane Little. So feel free to ask Jane anything for this should be fun. Vegan Food Well... Let's just say if given the choice between a vegan diet or a carnivore diet that I am accustom too I would choice the carnivore diet... But it doesn't mean I wouldn't eat something Vegan because Ashlyn Ella makes a few vegan dishes I love better then it's meaty alternative. Shopping Umm... well it's not my go to hobby, but I do enjoy going out and buying new boots more then I do clothes. Clothes aren't my forte I couldn't tell you what a sweetheart neckline or an A-line skirt look like if you held it under my nose. Merry Boys As the next generation of Merry Men they have a few chapters left before they are ready for story life... If you mean the band then the drummer they replaced me with is off beat in my opinion and when your drummer is off-beat the whole band is off. Raven Queen I personally don't have anything against her for wanting to explore her options a bit. I may want to follow my dad's footsteps, but I've been questioning my character a bit after the whole Sparrow mishap. Anyways I think Raven is actually quite hexcellent and personally I prefer her over Apple White... Apple White Okay I should have guessed this question was going to show up after that last one. I don't have a problem with Apple personally just think she is too perfect. It might be just me, but I like a little flare that I feel Apple is missing. Don't get me wrong, Apple will be a great Queen someday, but she just isn't the royalty I would kneel down in the presents of. Ballroom Dancing Umm... well to be honest I've took lessons when I was a younger because my aunt thought I should have some lessons on being a lady. And ballroom dancing actually can be used off the dance floor because I've applied the steps in battle a few times sparring. Legacy Day Well on Legacy Day I was actually dressed more like a princess then a hero wanting to show off my maiden side of my character, but no one really got to see it with the whole Raven didn't sign thing. Still I respect her for what she did, but still I was dressed like a girl I would have liked to be the center attention for once. But at least I have my Thronecoming dress all set now. Sparrow Hood Sparrow was the guy that I would happily follow into any situation for, but when he disrespected me simply because he finally realized I am a flipping girl which is funny because he flirts with nearly every other maiden in the Ever After High. I never minded being one of the 'men' because it came with the story. Ugh.... Sparrow is a jerk and I don't even know if we would ever get that strong sibling bond we grew up having back. That's if we will actually have a story at this rate. We aren't talking right now. Duchess Swan All I know is that she is hanging out with Sparrow and tends to be pretty dame rude to everyone so personally I think Sparrow can find a better girl to hang out with. But she is a good dancer so at least she has that going for her... Category:Blog posts